


【狂周迦】Pygmalion

by alonglongrun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: 提示：①私设如山②ooc几率大③有假孕暗示，请谨慎判断能否接受





	【狂周迦】Pygmalion

*  
神……在看，一切由神来判断，来裁定，保留正确，切除邪恶。此处不需要之物即为邪恶，无法承受创世之变的无用之人没有继续存在的意义——本应是如此。  
金色的身影在巨大的光柱中消失，下一秒四散的魔力重新凝聚，重构成他熟悉的那个躯壳。这不应该发生，既然是神一瞬间的想法变化造成了这个结果，那么其中必然含有深意。  
神用自己的臂弯接住了死而复生的，来自泛人类史的英灵。也许在千万年之前迦尔纳和曾经不完美的他是宿敌的关系，但现在斗争的其中一方已经不复存在，另一方成了完全而唯一的神；存在于此处的，仅仅余下神与神的造物。  
或者说，神的战利品。  
他久违地对某一个具体存在产生了兴趣，无论是迦尔纳本身还是他能给他带来的影响都显得如此新奇，这并非邪恶且值得重视。无视了神将们震惊复杂的眼神，作为神的阿周那怀抱曾经的自己的宿敌回到维摩那上。将猎物完完全全地据为己有需要一点时间，而现在的阿周那最不缺的就是耐心。  
飞行器上并无专用的床铺，因为神不需要睡眠。然而怀里的身体瘦的惊人，山石般的骨骼透过皮肉硌着神明阿周那的手，让他下意识想要皱起眉。最后他决定将迦尔纳置于信徒塞来的供品之上，那是经过处理的堆叠在一起的深色兽皮，比冰冷的地板更适合包容一个虚弱的英灵。平日里张扬翘起的银发乖顺地垂下，苍白的肌肤大面积地裸露，阿周那注视着他美丽的猎物，一个想法浮现在他的脑海中。  
覆盖前御主的令咒对他来说并不困难，当初他用打一个响指的功夫就把马嘶变成了自己的手下，甚至无需触碰英灵本人。但是现在的情况不一样，他要让迦尔纳由内而外地臣服，身心都烙印上自己的痕迹，他要他完全、彻底地变成自己的所有物。  
由于灵基的不稳定，迦尔纳身周的魔力正波动着减少，阿周那分开他的双腿，这是补足魔力最高效的方式。黑色的不明物质退至大腿，露出浑圆的臀瓣和颜色浅嫩的性器，几种颜色的强烈反差刺激着视网膜，勾起了他沉寂许久的性欲。  
生涩的入口勉强吞下了一根手指，紧致温热的内壁立刻缚了上来，阻碍着异物的闯入。阿周那犹豫了一下，还是从贡品中找出了油膏。这只是为了避免战利品损坏罢了，神明对自己说道。在润滑的帮助下第二根手指很快就进去了，昏迷中的迦尔纳似乎察觉到了肉体被侵犯的现状，不安地扭动着身体。阿周那无视了他的挣扎，抽出手指，将自己的性器抵上穴口。  
直到阿周那第二次将精液灌满高热的后穴，迦尔纳才发出了短促的喘息。在此之前无论被怎么顶弄，他都只是梦魇缠身般皱紧了眉。在昏迷中被强行打开、进入、凌辱没有给他带来太多的快感，反而是大量灌输的魔力填补了身体上的空虚。或许是相对熟悉的阿周那的气息带来了安心感，迦尔纳对这份魔力下意识选择了被动地接受，而非激烈的排斥反抗。  
对于顺从地接受他魔力注入和令咒覆盖的迦尔纳，成为了神明的阿周那并未感到满意。丝毫没有排斥，如此自然地接纳了他的性器，说明在此之前对方就已经历过这样的交合。可能还不止一次。那在他之前就完全占有了迦尔纳的人会是谁？——还能是谁？  
扼杀了自己不完全部分的，完美的神灵阿周那由心底燃起了无名之火。来自另一个文明史，并不完美、仍有太多软弱部分的阿周那竟然轻而易举地拥有了自己渴望已久的东西，做到了自己没能做到的事。如果是我……  
他缓缓退出迦尔纳的身体，不能再动摇下去了。现在的阿周那作为神是万物价值的裁定者，既定的轮回规则不会因为任何事而改变。  
如果现在的迦尔纳想要获得神的许可，他就必须成为神的所有物。

*  
迦尔纳睁开眼，没有感受到意料中的虚弱与疼痛。刚刚舍命接下的灭世一击足以对他的灵基产生不可磨灭的损伤，可他现在不仅意识清醒，还能准确接收到身体各处传来的，对魔力的渴求。  
微妙的失重感说明这里并非地面上的住所，周围的布置十分朴素，而他身下野兽毛皮组成的床榻柔软得近乎奢侈。迦尔纳试着驱动自己的肢体，不出意料，黄金的甲胄已经消失，赤裸的身躯上只剩含有魔力的黑色物质勉强蔽体。  
下身隐秘的私处传来不容忽视的酸软感觉，迦尔纳瞬间明白了在他昏迷的时候发生了什么。留在他体内的液体带着残余的陌生魔力，缓解了他一时的焦灼也勾起了更深的欲求。  
比起这个，迦尔纳更疑惑的是现在这个吞噬了所有神性的阿周那放过了自己身上的神性。也许是他现在的力量对于阿周那而言过于渺小，不值得浪费力气去吞噬。那么为什么要让他继续活着呢？之后用来做空想树的肥料吗？  
过于虚弱的身体还无法站立，迦尔纳勉强撑起上半身，又被突然出现的神明抓住肩膀按了回去。“改造还未完成，”神灵阿周那居高临下地看着他，“擅自离开是不被允许的。反抗……需要接受惩罚。”  
刚刚接纳过性器的后穴还没完全恢复就再次被肉刃劈开，被肏的熟软的甬道不知廉耻地吮吸粗大的阴茎，肉体相连的极致快感冲刷着迦尔纳的大脑，让他一时间无法思索阿周那说出的话。身前的异闻带之神看着他的目光冰冷而疏离，这让他感到十分恼火。  
迦尔纳咬紧牙承受着身下一波波的撞击，用颤抖的指尖捧住神明神色淡漠的英俊脸庞。阿周那没有拨开他的手，沉默地允许了这个行为。眼下他们之间的力量差距过于悬殊，直接战斗的话迦尔纳毫无胜算，显然阿周那也无意在此与他展开战斗。  
“阿周那，你想做什么？”他忍不住问道。  
神明愣了一下，迦尔纳敏锐地捕捉到他眼底闪过的一丝怒火：“我不是阿周那。”  
他的语气冷静不带波澜，动作却粗暴了不少。阴茎整根拔出又狠狠插入，肉体撞击声色情而响亮，连带着粘腻的水声拍打在交合的部位。  
迦尔纳感觉整个下半身仿佛不再属于自己，他的膝弯无力地挂在阿周那强壮的手臂上，身体被填满时的感觉舒服到连脚尖都绷紧。他的腰被掐住，留下红色的掌印，然后是被体液湿到一塌糊涂的臀瓣和与之连接的细嫩的腿根。这不能称之为抚摸，比起恋人间的爱抚这更像是野兽对自己私有物的标记。  
被唤起的欲望如浪潮一般涌进脑海，迦尔纳选择诚恳且毫无保留地呻吟出声。他不清楚阿周那是否同样从中获得快感，虽然说不出完整的话，他还是主动吻了上去，用舌尖小心翼翼地舔舐神明紧闭的双唇。  
这只是为了让迦尔纳从灵基开始接受改造，阿周那对自己说，并不是那湿漉漉的眼神让他无法拒绝地回应了这个主动索取的吻。对方坦率乖巧的态度让他颇感意外，甚至产生了就这样直接将迦尔纳杀死，再重新创造一个灵体的混乱想法。  
他最终还是没有这样做。显然，他身下的迦尔纳还不能承受这样激烈的性爱，眼神愈发涣散的同时仍坚持用无力的手臂勾着身前神明的脖子，一遍一遍地喊着阿周那，喊着这个已经被神抹消的，曾经存在的人格的名字。  
再一次地，裹挟着大量魔力的体液被注入瘦削的躯体。迦尔纳再度陷入昏迷，他没能听到神明最后的喃喃低语：  
“只有另一个我……才能给予你欢愉吗，迦尔纳……”

*  
自他被囚禁于这台飞行器上，已经不知道过了几日了。这个世界的轮回速度似乎也在减缓，阿周那将越来越多的时间用于冥想和观察，以及不定时地为他进行魔力供给。神力构筑的链条让迦尔纳的活动范围局限在维摩那内，除了驾驶台的其余地方。他常常跪坐于封闭的玻璃窗边，虽然那里只能看到高耸入云的空想树和周围荒芜的山谷。  
固执地自称神明的阿周那贯彻着他的冷漠，不过经历了这么多次性事后迦尔纳多少能够发现他情绪变化的微妙之处，这些碎片也让迦尔纳逐渐拼凑出了阿周那的真实想法。  
世界由阴阳两极交汇而成，此处唯一的神明阿周那通过融合大量的神性来达成二者的和谐统一。其中经历的艰辛和挣扎是迦尔纳所无法想象的，尽管他不认可这样的做法，但他钦佩阿周那所做的努力。现在，成功了的神明希望将他变成同样的造物，完美，但是可控。  
起初是在一次寻常的性事中，阿周那将迦尔纳按在窗前进入他，流转在二人身体之间的除了魔力还多出了点别的东西。迦尔纳试图挣脱桎梏，却被身后的性器钉在原地，那一小部分复合的神性就这样融进了他的灵基。第二天迦尔纳发现自己的头发在此影响下，变成了红色。  
外貌的变化并非他所关注的重点，自身神性的增加则让迦尔纳看到了一丝希望。只是力量的强化伴随着对大量魔力的需求，这使他和自称神明的阿周那之间说不清道不明的补魔活动不仅持续了下去，甚至双方都开始食髓知味地追求更多的满足与欢愉。  
或许阿周那希望自己成为一员神将？迦尔纳猜测到。当阿周那离开飞行器时，他会进行最低限度的锻炼，新生的躯体也在逐渐回忆起战斗的感觉。虽然还远远比不上阿周那，但距离突破这副枷锁已经不远了。也许在下一次创世轮回前，他们能够真正地战斗一场。  
事情并未往他所期盼的方向发展。  
又一次激烈的性事结束后，阿周那像往常一样径直离开，只余迦尔纳一个人清理自己的身体。他知道每次自己喊出阿周那的名字都会被粗暴对待，但他还是坚持这样做了。异常之处在于迦尔纳并不渴求魔力却被阿周那强行灌输。被注入了过于充盈的魔力让他有些难受，积累了太多精液的小腹微微隆起，湿滑的水痕从后穴流至脚踝，带来一种失禁般的羞耻感。到了第二天，持续不断的反胃感击中了他。英灵只需魔力便能存活，因此不会产生呕吐物的困扰。但即便是对忍耐力超群的迦尔纳来说，努力忍住干呕的冲动也并不容易。  
阿周那立刻发现了被努力隐藏的一系列反应。他强迫迦尔纳为自己口交，接着从背后贯穿他，欣赏苍白皮肤上纷乱的红发，和在神性作用下伤疤消失殆尽的光滑肌肤。迦尔纳感觉自己仿佛被灌满了，痛苦和快感同样汹涌，过量的魔力令他昏头胀脑。很快，迦尔纳就从对方摩挲自己小腹的动作中感到了一丝毛骨悚然。受到一部分神性的影响，阿周那的身体发生了显而易见的异变，比如他的耳朵和尾巴。然而只有迦尔纳知道，有几次阿周那除了将精液留在他体内，性器上甚至如野兽一般生成了结，到第二日的早上才顺利退出迦尔纳的身体。  
过量的魔力可能会导致假孕这点，他曾经有所耳闻；不管再怎么说，他毕竟是一名男性，即使阿周那再怎么努力，迦尔纳都不大可能产生类似的妊娠反应。  
只是，如果中间掺和进难以预测的复合神性的作用，结果又会怎么样呢？


End file.
